A Problem That They're Glad To Have
by Windrises
Summary: Natsuki has a chaotic morning, because of Shizuru. Meanwhile, Ayano has a similar problem.


Note: Mai-Hime is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise that was based on a manga. Yuru Yuri is an anime that was done by the studios Doga Kobo and TYO Animations and is based on a manga by Namori.

Nineteen year old Natsuki Kuga was relaxing in her bedroom. Her cellphone rang. She picked it up and realized that her girlfriend, Shizuru Fujino, was calling her. She said, "Hi Shizuru."

Shizuru replied, "Hi sweetheart. How are you?"

Natsuki yawned and said, "Not bad. I got up a little while ago so I've just been relaxing."

Shizuru replied, "Forget about relaxing. We're going to have a fun day."

Natsuki sighed and asked, "What have you planned this time?"

Shizuru answered, "No need for sighing darling. We're going to have a great time."

Natsuki asked, "What are we going to do?"

Shizuru smiled and answered, "I can't give you a bunch of spoiler alerts."

Natsuki asked, "Where do you want to meet up at?"

Shizuru answered, "Come to my house."

Natsuki said, "Okay, I'll be there in like forty five minutes."

Shizuru smiled and said, "I look forward to seeing the beauty of your face."

Natsuki blushed and replied, "I'm excited to see you again too."

Natsuki was still in her pajamas so she got on a blue dress. She brushed her hair and went to the living room. She said, "I'm going to go visit Shizuru."

Natsuki's mom replied, "I hope that you have a lovely time."

Natsuki said, "Thank you."

Natsuki's dad said, "I hope that you don't spend a bunch of money on dumb stuff."

Natsuki sarcastically replied, "Thanks a lot."

Natsuki's mom asked, "Where you and Shizuru going?"

Natsuki shrugged her shoulders and answered, "I don't know."

Natsuki's dad said, "Go somewhere that doesn't cost a lot of money."

Meanwhile, Ayano Sugiura, also nineteen, was cleaning her bedroom for the second time this month. Her parents only used asked her to clean her room once a month, but she loved to organize things. Her cellphone rang. She grabbed it and noticed Toshino Kyoko, her girlfriend, was calling. She asked, "What's up?"

Kyoko answered, "Greetings Ayano. What are you up to?"

Ayano tried to sound dignified while saying, "I was cleaning my room. Eloquence is an important thing in my life."

Kyoko had a goofy smile on her face while saying, "I prefer amusing antics."

Ayano sighed and said, "I'm aware of that."

Kyoko asked, "Wanna go out today?"

Ayano answered, "That sounds like a nice idea. We could share romantic poems to each other while holding hands in a fancy restaurant."

Kyoko replied, "I was actually planning on us prancing around a fast food place while spraying ketchup and mustard all over the windows."

Ayano stuck her tongue out and said, "That sounds like such repulsive and undignified behavior."

Kyoko replied, "We should meet up so we can decide on a plan."

Ayano asked, "Where do you want to meet at?"

Kyoko answered, "At the mall."

Ayano replied, "Okay."

About forty five minutes later Natsuki arrived at Shizuru's house. She went to the door and knocked on it, but Shizuru wasn't there. Natsuki was confused so she got out her cellphone and called Shizuru. Natsuki said, "Hi Shizuru."

Shizuru replied, "Hi honey. What's up?"

Natsuki asked, "How come you're not at your house?"

Shizuru answered, "I decided that we should meet at the bus stop instead."

Natsuki looked a little angry while asking, "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

Shizuru answered, "I was so excited that I forgot to tell you about the change of location."

Natsuki sighed and said, "Fine." She got into her car and started heading towards the bus stop.

Meanwhile, Ayano went to the mall. She went inside and started looking for Kyoko. Ayano said, "The mall's such a big place that it's hard for me to find Kyoko. She didn't tell me what store or even what area of the mall that she'll be at. I better find out where she is." She got out her cellphone and called Kyoko.

Kyoko asked, "What's up?"

Ayano asked, "Which part of the mall are you in?"

Kyoko nervously laughed and said, "I decided to skip the mall."

Ayano angrily asked, "Why didn't you tell me that?"

Kyoko answered, "I didn't feel like talking or texting. Lets meet up at the bus stop."

Ayano sighed and said, "Okay." She walked out of the mall, went into her car, and started heading towards the bus stop.

A few minutes later Natsuki arrived at the bus stop. She sat on a bench and waited for Shizuru to come. She watched a video on YouTube while waiting.

Twenty minutes later Ayano arrived. She sat on the same bench that Natsuki was on.

Natsuki faced Ayano and said, "Hi."

Ayano waved her hand and replied, "Greetings."

Natsuki said, "I'm Natsuki Kuga." She offered Ayano a handshake.

Ayano shook her hand while saying, "I'm Ayano Sugiura."

Natsuki sighed and said, "This is the second place where my girlfriend claimed she would meet me at. She's already fifteen minutes late."

Ayano replied, "I can relate to that."

Natsuki asked, "Really?"

Ayano answered, "My dearest friend claimed she'd meet me at the mall, but she decided to make me meet her here without texting me about it first."

Natsuki asked, "Dearest friend?"

Ayano blushed and said, "She's more than a friend. I'm sorry, but I'm really shy."

Natsuki tried to make Ayano feel better by saying, "No need to feel bad. I was so shy around my girlfriend that I hid how I felt about her for months. I felt embarrassed, but my life got a lot better after admitting my true feelings."

Ayano could relate to that a lot. She replied, "That's nothing compared to what I did. I pretended to dislike Kyoko for over five years." Even Natsuki thought that was overkill, but she was nice enough to not comment on that.

After a half hour of waiting Natsuki said, "I'm not so sure that my girlfriend's going to show up."

Ayano replied, "I have lots of doubts about mine showing up."

Natsuki said, "You and I sound very similar."

Ayano replied, "We both date people that drive us crazy."

Natsuki said, "Not exactly. Shizuru's antics do get on my nerves sometimes, but I'm very thankful to have her in my life. She's made me happier than I've ever been before and there's nobody I love more than her."

Shizuru overheard Natsuki and hugged her. She said, "Thank you for your beautiful words."

Natsuki replied, "You're welcome, but how come you're so late?"

Shizuru said, "I had to get some stuff at the store."

Natsuki asked, "What did you get?"

Shizuru answered, "I had to get some stuff to make my hair look nicer. I need to look as lovely as possible for you."

Natsuki smiled and said, "I already think that you have a gorgeous heart and great hair so there's no need to look better."

Shizuru replied, "Thank you darling. It sounds like you forgive me."

Natsuki said, "Of course I do." She and Shizuru kissed.

Ayano folded her arms and angrily said, "I'm not going to forgive Kyoko."

Kyoko popped up and asked, "How come?"

Ayano asked, "Where have you been?"

Kyoko answered, "I got lunch at a nearby fast food place."

Ayano said, "I thought that we were going to have lunch together."

Kyoko replied, "I was too hungry to meet up with you."

Ayano angrily responded, "Whatever."

Natsuki walked up to Ayano and Kyoko and asked, "Are you two okay?"

Ayano angrily answered, "No. I love Kyoko, but she ticks me off."

Natsuki said, "I understand what you're dealing, but you have to remember how much she means to you."

Ayano asked, "What do you mean?"

Natsuki asked, "Does she make you happy?"

Ayano sighed and said, "Being with her does make me happy. She's the most fun loving person that I know."

Kyoko asked, "Does that mean that you forgive me?"

Ayano answered, "It was rude of you to keep me waiting."

Kyoko said, "I'm sorry. I thought that I valued having fun more than anything, but I care about you more than anything."

Ayano asked, "Really?"

Kyoko answered, "I love ignoring genuine emotions and goofing around, but you bring out the sentimental part of my heart and I love you for that."

Ayano smiled and said, "And I love you for bringing cheerfulness to my life." She and Kyoko kissed.

The bus arrived. Natsuki faced Ayano and asked, "Do you wanna sit across from me and Shizuru so we can get to know each other better?"

Ayano answered, "Sounds like a good idea."

The bus driver was in a rush so he said, "Hurrying up sounds like the best idea of all."

The four women got on the bus. Ayano and Kyoko sat across from Natsuki and Shizuru. Natsuki and Ayano could relate to each other a lot. They both had girlfriends that put them through lots of eccentric adventures. However they were incredibly thankful to have their girlfriends, because there was nothing in life they loved more than the permanent happiness that their girlfriends gave them.


End file.
